


The First Task

by JJ24601 (MrsLongbottom)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLongbottom/pseuds/JJ24601
Summary: Sage will have a lot of regrets in her life. Will entering the Triwizard Tournament be one of them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot. Enjoy

#HAFHTRIWIZZARDTOURNAMWENT  
#HAFHHOGWARTS  
#FIRST TASK  
“There is absolutely nothing to worry about” I kept telling myself over and over as I stood at the tent flaps, listening to the other victors battle their dragons. “Well, except that any minute you're expected to go against an angry 40 foot dragon” I Couldn't decide which was worse, standing here, listening the the roar of the dragon and the roar of the crowd, wondering at times which one was louder, or if I had gone first. I think I'd rather have gotten it over with.Instead inside the tent, I was staring at the tiny, yet beautiful Antipodean Opaleye, that paced my hand as I paced the tent. I had such a great plan, but that was before I saw her. I knew there was no way that I could use the spells I had planned on her. I had planned a quick “Duro” and “Accio” and to be on my way...but I couldn’t risk hurting her. I’d have to think on my feet. At least I had this time to think and for ONCE I was thankful of Hermione's blasted habit of making alphabetical cards and making us memorize them during lunch. I just wished we had gotten past D.

At last it was my turn to go… “Good Luck Miss Sage” Professor Mcgonagall told me as I strode past. I thanked her with a small nod of my head and tried to ignore the sad look on her face. As i stepped into the arena, all I could hear was the beating of my heart, if the crowd was cheering I couldn't hear them. I’m glad I had seen her albeit tiny version ahead of time, if not I would have been stunned by her beauty. She wasn’t the largest, or the toughest, but in the sun her hide shone with all the colors of the rainbow.

Her roar quickly knocked me out of my stupor, it was go time. A quick “Beddazzling Hex” on myself to match the rocks would hopefully give me enough time to get closer. Quietly I crept up to the nest, hoping my last minute plan worked out. Just as she turned and let loose a flame that was just as impressive as she was I yelled “AQUA ERECTO” and hit her square in the mouth with just enough water to douse the flame. Before she had time to react, I tossed an “Alarte Ascendance” at her which shot her so high into the air, I heard a collective scream from the stands. ”ARRESTO MOMENTUM” I yelled, hoping to slow her down and give me enough time to run and grab the egg. Keeping an eye on my dragon I ran as fast as I could and snatched the egg and ran, but she was falling too fast. As I ran to the exit, I cast a quick “cushioning charm” on the ground… I couldn't let her get hurt. 

It was over, I had the egg and despite her unexpected flight, my dragon was safe.


End file.
